Ehrgeiz Arcade: After Gaiden
by Bubie and Polly
Summary: Wow, I made a rather contradictory title. As emphasized, I want to to keep only the arcade's characters in my stories. Sorry fans but this isn't Final Fantasy VII Fighter here, though Cloud, Tifa, and the item materia will be thrown around here and there
1. Prologue

Ehrgeiz (Arcade) - After Gaiden

Basically, Godhand went through all the fights and trials to get to Django and finally his ex-employer Red Scorpion to obtain the Ehrgeiz sword. Now standing over the blood red beast, Godhand looked over his blade carefully. It looked powerful enough, bearing that stone that was the key to unlock the Door. He escaped from the dungeon thingy he was in, leaving Red Scorpion to lick his wounds. Plus the two swords Godhand threw into him. Took me a long time to realize all you had to do to defeat him was to throw the given swords at him. Geez!


	2. To the Door with Godhand

Ch 1- To the Door with Godhand

Godhand returned to the ruins in the Middle East to venture forth into the Door. When he reached it though, he found his excavation unit fricking destroyed by sharp, blunt, and explosive objects. He saw one survivor guy with that architype where the guy reveals what the hell happened before dying in the protagonist's arms.

Godhand: WTF? I thought I sent you guys out on extended lunch!

Survivor: We...thought a little overtime wouldn't hurt...

Godhand: (Looks around at the carnage and occasional burning body) Didn't work out too well, huh? So what happened?

Survivor: There is a mysterious creature...that wishes for the hunt...

Godhand: The hunt?

Survivor: Yes...the human race is just quarry for its game.

Godhand: Don't say it.

Survivor: It was as if it were from outer space-

Godhand: Dammit.

Survivor: -Predator!!111#$! (Dies)

Godhand: I knew you were gonna say it! (Shakes the dead body) Why?!

Suddenly, two deadly-looking blades of doom unsheathed next to Godhand's face, plaigarizing the first movie rather obviously. A weird clicking sound emitted, prompting Godhand to roll under and away. The Predator resheathed its blades and continued running around in its camoflauge. Godhand withdrew his gloved hand, pulling a Megaman with his arm cannon. Godhand fired twice. The two bullets glanced off Predator's gauntlet as it walked towards the man. Godhand put his hand back on and spun around like a ballerina.

At the climax of his spin, Godhand extended his leg out with a roundhouse kick. Predator's shoulder took the hit, forcing it to twitch slightly. Godhand gulped as Predator shot a missile from its knee. Godhand hopped over it just in time and axe-kicked the creature in the face. As it lurched over, Godhand took it into a powerbomb hold and slammed its can to the floor!

Godhand: Han, I know its you! Get up!

Predator: (Takes off its helmet to reveal Han, the prosthetic legged kick boxer, accompanied by heavy bruises to the face.) Crap, that leg missile was a dead giveaway, huh?

Godhand: Eeeyeah...

Han: I'm here to stop you!

Godhand: You know what's behind the Door?

Han: No, I just like being a jerk.

Godhand: ...Jerk.

Han: Blag. Whatever, I'll follow you into this mysterious Door.

Godhand: Sure, two is better than one I suppose.

And together, the one-armed and one-legged men unlocked the door with the fancy "I cast the power of Ehrgeiz, etc" and glowy effects. After some metaphoric speech unanimously made by the openned Door, the two made their way into the white glow. What lies ahead is uncharted land.


	3. Revealing past with Sasuke

Ch 2- Revealed past #1 with Sasuke

After his defeat at the hands of Godhand (Zing!), Sasuke thought about what he was going to do now with his employer, Red Scorpion, eliminated. As he walked around that weird Japanese toy store-looking place you fight him in, his mind began warping. The ninja held his head and was about to take out his Tylenol when the world before him began spinning in illogical ways. It then started melting into a white plane and Sasuke was sent into a trance.

???: Sasuke, get up!

The said ninja got up off the dirty floor from where he was laying. The room he was in appeared to be a small restaurant kitchen, lights dimmed and walls splattered with grease.

Standing at the stove making a soup of some kind was Inoba, the sumo challenger that hosted the Ehrgeiz tournament in the stadium dome. He was dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks that looked rather funny with his huge shoes. He wore a stained chef's apron.

Sasuke then looked down on himself to see that he wore the same thing but with normal-people's shoes. His samurai-helmet thing was off, revealing his black Caribbean dreads. (Made that up)

Inoba: Wow, maybe I shouldn't have made you taste test this

Sasuke: What's going on?

Inoba: (Makes a hearty laugh) We got in a fight out at the tables so we have to cook for the restaurant for awhile.

Sasuke: We?

Inoba: Yeah, both you and I couldn't take her down.

Sasuke: Her!?

Inoba: Don't be sexist, my boy. If she could beat me, she must be well respected!

Sasuke: ….what are we cooking?

Inoba: My famous fish soup!

Sasuke: (Looks in the pot to see a live fish jumping in cold water) ….

Inoba: Hahaha! Hope they like it! (Actually believes he invented a new recipe)

Sasuke: How'd we end up as partners?

Inoba: (Looks at Sasuke) You don't remember? You saved me from that rolling truck.

Sasuke: Rolling…truck?

Inoba: Yeah in China. Stupid drunk kung-fu master kicked off the tire stopper. I was crossing the crosswalk when it was coming down the street. Out of nowhere, you shove me out of the way to take the hit.

Sasuke: Wow…how heavy was the truck?

Inoba: A sperm whale. You were out for a month.

Sasuke: I seriously don't remember this.

Inoba: Bah! You flew 25 feet onto your skull. Wouldn't be surprised.

Sasuke: (To himself) Is that the reason I lost my memory? Then why didn't I remember all this with Inoba?

Inoba: Soups almost done! (All he did was drop a rock of salt the size of HIS fist into the stuff. At least he killed the fish.)

Suddenly, the world collected back the way it was and the weird Japanese toy store-looking place you fight him in was returning to sense. As he stood on his head on the crate that was somehow on the highest ledge with his sandals on his hands and gloves on his feet, the "Secret" door opened and out walked Django holding Tifa's body in his jaws. As Sasuke wondered if he was still in some drugged up coma, Django leapt through the exit from the place.


End file.
